


Gifts of Love

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aegir-Vestra Marriage, Crimson Flower Route - After War, Done For A Practice in POV, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy Goodness, fluffy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Hubert has been sent off for an entire three weeks to deal with a border dispute on the outskirts of Adrestia. During this time apart, Ferdinand believes it to only be fair to offer a "welcome back" gift for his husband. Yet, despite being well known as a thoughtful gift-giver, Ferdinand struggles to come up with the perfect gift for Hubert. Restlessly, he ponders what his husband could need or want as a present for his return home, back in his arms. Perplexed, Ferdinand internally struggles until the perfect idea hits him!(AKA: Ferdinand misses his husband and wishes to make him swoon when he comes home. Yet, he wants his gift to be thoughtful and fun, not something superficial or work related. Thus, he decides to think like Hubert and consider a different way of expressing affection.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Gifts of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This was written as a personal practice of writing a more Ferdinand central piece.  
> I tend to focus upon Hubert in my writing, so I wished to dive more into the POV of Ferdinand and his inner thoughts about his beloved husband.  
> This fic is very inner monologue heavy, so be prepared for endless thoughts!

Gift giving had always been one of the various strengths Ferdinand von Aegir held. He was a personable man; the type who noticed the tiniest intricacies of a loved one in order to conceive the most heartwarming of presents. He had a natural ease when it came to the complex function that was interpersonal relations with friend and foe alike. That was not to say that he was simply _born_ with the necessary skills for sophisticated oration and receptiveness to the wide range of human emotions, though.

Ferdinand had been born with a name that demanded he dedicate himself to the artfulness of an amiable appearance and charming wit. Yet, he had even surpassed the primitive vision of his future self he had held when he was still but a foolish boy. Through no lack of trials and tribulations, Ferdinand had _struggled_ with his identity and the determining his beliefs through numerous hardships during Edelgard’s war.

There had been countless times he had faltered, where he wondered if he had been in the right to stand along with the Empire. However, when those dark clouds came swarming over his head, and the blood of his familiar faces dried upon his cheek-- there was a soft, guiding light that soothed his frayed nerves. A tranquil illumination that was similar to that of the dim incandescence of the moon upon a pitch black night.

The one who had once been the source of his largest strife had transformed into much more. More than a _rival_. More than an _acquaintance_. More than a _friend_. More than a _lover_.

**Hubert von Vestra.**

Although there had been a beginning of constant challenges-- full of the most **scathing** tones and **venomous** contempt --time soothed the childish rage that flowed between Ferdinand and Hubert. The two struggled to see eye to eye, even after they slowly warmed up and began to respect each other’s sacrifices for war effort. This continuous struggle did not seem to stop the gradual sentiments that bloomed between them, though.

While it had taken years for him to notice, Ferdinand could finally understand the motivations of Hubert. His previous image of him as a mere dog was shattered. He was loyal, _there was no doubt in his mind about this fact_ , but his loyalty was founded in more than blind devotion. In between the petty fights and tireless arguments, there was a vulnerability to be seen. A side of Hubert where Ferdinand belatedly confronted the reality that the mage had values of his own. Hubert was more than a mere puppet; he was a man who placed his services into the palm of another because he too believed in a better future.

Ferdinand knows that their ideas are incredibly contrasted, especially within the methods of which both deemed necessary to ensure a brighter tomorrow for Adrestia-- or even Fodlan in its entirety. But the two men shared a crucial idea. The idea that the current system that had placed them into the adversity of such childish rivalries was _outdated_. It needed to be **dismantled**. The people deserved change. And together, along with the most wonderful friends he could ever have made, Ferdinand had been able to become a better man. A man of the people. One who would dedicate the rest of his life to understanding and empathizing with everyone he could.

Ferdinand may have gotten a head-start with the plush noble life he had been raised in, but he had fought and conquered his own doubts and flaws to become a true Prime Minister. Once who adored his people, and was beloved in return.

Yet, even with all his hard earned talent and his affinity for relationships, Ferdinand still found himself perplexed on the perfect gift for his rival turned husband.

The occasion was typical. A home warming gift to welcome Hubert back from a three week long excursion at the border, dealing with a few minor lords trying to start a ruckus outside of Adrestia. The reason the trip was so long was merely the distance of travel and less the amount of work that would go into squashing the small power struggle. There was no tolerance for past noblemen trying to regain their former position in the newly reformed Empire.

Although they were past the phase of courtship, _being officially married now for an entire year_ , Ferdinand had no desire to lessen his romantic pursuits. He was a courtly lover, and he would not rest until he was able to think of the perfect present for Hubert upon his return. It was simple enough! He has successfully presented various gifts to all of his friends. These gifts included such honorable mentions like handcrafted jewelry for Dorothea to match with Petra-- her wife and Queen of Brigid --and a collection of rare tomes related to Crest research he had stumbled upon when overseas for Linhardt.

So, for what reason was Ferdinand having such a _tremendously_ _difficult_ time with thinking of a unique offering for the man he loved? Should he not have been the easiest person to think of a gift for? There was not another soul that compared to his husband, and he liked to believe that he knew more about Hubert than the man did himself. Perhaps, the same could even be said for Hubert about Ferdinand.

Alas, Ferdinand felt himself resisting the urge to pull at his hair as he contemplated mindlessly at his desk. His foot faintly taps impatiently upon the floor, a nervous tick signaling his frustration at being so helpless.

Was this how Hubert felt at times? He knew his husband had struggled in the first budding moments of their relationship; he had never been a man of romance or decorum. Yet, through the stumbles and hiccups, Hubert had managed to find his own love language in the kindness of his service and the sincerity of his affections. He was not the most articulate lover-- _or even the most charming in a traditional manner_ \--but Ferdinand cherished the fact that Hubert loved him in a way that no other person could dream of replicating.

Their love was one of a kind, and that was far better than being a lackluster copy of gallant poetics and saccharine novels. (Even if Ferdinand held a soft spot for both in his heart.)

  
Tapping the top of his desk with his fingertips, Ferdinand reevaluates the different hobbies his husband favored in his mind. There had to be at least one single grain that he could pick out and build upon for a thoughtful gift.

The first thought that comes to mind is that of work and formality. Hubert was a man of devotion to the Empire and her Empress. It would only be logical to pursue a gift that was sensible for a man of his position. Ferdinand knew that Hubert harbored a collection of various blades and daggers, along with poisons to coat them with in the event of an assassination. So, a shiny, silver dagger with a gem encrusted hilt crosses his mind. It was a practical present, the kind that Hubert would graciously accept.

But it was so far from romantic. Honestly, what type of a person would give a **dagger** as a _gift_? For _Goddess_ sake, handing Hubert over another dagger would be harmful to his wish to have the man stop carrying so many hidden blades on his person when they attended a night at the opera. Besides, the timing felt off. Perhaps as part of a set of gifts Ferdinand would consider a dagger, but not as the only one for his lover’s return. It wasn’t personal enough; it felt **lazy**. He scratches the idea off of his mental list and moves onto the next.

Ferdinand recollects that when he often went searching for his husband around the Imperial palace, he was located in the library or his study with his nose buried in a book. Such texts were those of reason tomes, political theories, poisonous and carnivorous vegetation studies, and a very rare chance of a gruesome novel. The thought of taking an evening out to the market strikes his mind. He could find an older text from a secondhand shop that might pique his husband’s fancy.

Although Ferdinand worried that if he handed Hubert another book to add to the ever growing stack in his personal study, he would never see the man spending his free time outdoors. He knew that if he was not around to urge him to do so, Hubert would be cooped up in his quarters or the library whenever he was not needed for business. Also, a new book might feel like more work on Hubert’s part, for he would have to take the time to genuinely read it since it was a gift from his beloved. Ferdinand wished to offer him a charming treat, not another task for his to-do list. Thus, another option is barred from the list.

Racking his brain, Ferdinand considers the option of having an article of clothing personally tailored for Hubert. While Hubert did not trifle with the fashion of nobility, Ferdinand still sincerely believed that his husband was a well-dressed man. He simply was... **boring**. The lack of color and intricate patterns or embroidery in his wardrobe was a _crime_. A fancy new waistcoat or jacket would be a fun way to spice up his appearance! Ferdinand could imagine him now; a pop of a vibrant red upon his clothing with a vivid crimson waistcoat.

Then, he can see the uncomfortable scowl upon Hubert’s face, even in his imagination. Ferdinand would waste his funds on a gorgeous waistcoat that would be worn one evening and then somehow be lost or damaged in an accident. It was foolish. Besides, that gift sounded more like a selfish whim within his heart than anything of interest for Hubert.

A groan escapes his throat as he plops his head down upon his desk. He was making no progress! Every thought that he had was shut down by himself! How would he ever think of a fitting gift for Hubert at this rate? There were but a few days before his return, and he would need time to procure whatever gift he eventually settled upon. Hence, he needed his mind to work much quicker and decipher the proper present for his husband by this evening.

A new ring?

 **No**. Hubert did not care for any jewelry besides an occasional brooch upon his neck and their wedding bands upon their hands. Besides, any jewelry upon his hands would be covered up.

A new set of gloves?

 **Useless**. Ferdinand can picture the top drawer in his lover’s wardrobe where there sat a line of folded, freshly pressed gloves of different fabrics and shades of white. He did not need any more. Even if Ferdinand had a weakness for the feeling of that smooth fabric running across his skin. Gently caressing upon his cheek, or _down his thigh..…_

His pulse quickens. There was no time for such **racy** thoughts.

An elegant board game set?

 **Closer to hitting the mark** , but _not quite there._ At least this was a pastime and not related to his work life. Yet, Hubert usually played such games with Edelgard, and she had a vast collection that she had amounted through her years. The set would surely collect dust after one or two uses before being thrown into the rotation of the various board games.

Ferdinand frowns and closes his eyes. He felt like such a _failure_ as a lover. Hubert was always so wonderful at his gift giving. While his methods were far from conventional, he always gave with his heart and the sweetest of intentions. Ferdinand knew that not during a single exchange between them had Hubert ever settled for a run-of-the-mill favor. Truthfully, most of his gifts weren’t even physical objects. They leaned more towards passionate displays of affection with his acts of service.

Suddenly, his brain **sparks** with an idea. He had been going about this the wrong way! If he wished to offer a present that was fitting for Hubert, then it only made sense to think following his methods. Lifting his head up, he pushed the chair back-- _almost to the point it topples over_ \--and quickly sprints from his quarters to begin the process of fetching the perfect present.

* * *

On the evening of Hubert’s return, Ferdinand is quick to greet him once he sets foot back in Enbarr. He meets him on the outskirts of the capitol once him and his small battalion approach at leisurely pace. Although Ferdinand knew he should not be overly affectionate in front of Hubert’s men, he can not hold back the urge to sweep his husband in a crushing hug.

Dashing up to him in a dizzying flash, Ferdinand opens his arms and wraps them tightly around Hubert. The mage had his breath knocked out of him with such force, but he quickly returns the hug and grips harder upon him when he feels his feet start to lift off the ground.

“ _F-Ferdinand_ , **_wait_** -” He gasps as he is suddenly picked up by his husband, held close as he spun the man around in a giddy manner. It was not the first time he had been lifted as if he were lighter than a feather, and he knew it would not be the last either.

“Oh, Hubert! It is so good to see you back in Enbarr!” Ferdinand exclaims, squeezing him one last time before setting him back upon his feet and loosening his arms from his waist. “My apologies for being over excited. You know how I can not help myself when you must leave for such extended periods of time.”

“Hm, It is no matter. I understand that being apart from your partner can be taxing upon one’s health and mind.” Hubert speaks factually, but then softens as Ferdinand reaches to grab a hold of his gloved hands. He pulls them up to his lips, kissing each knuckle. The action is a familiar greeting at this point, but it still causes Hubert’s heart to flutter as if it were the first time.

Despite the grouping of his subordinates behind them, Hubert squeezes his hands and leans forward to press a kiss in return upon Ferdinand’s cheek. A soft glow of pink stains where his lover’s lips had pecked. Ferdinand feels a pleasant warmth coursing through his body at such tender affections.

“...That is to say, I missed you while I was away.” Hubert mumbles the words, but Ferdinand had grown accustomed to deducing the hushed sentiments of his husband years ago. There was nothing left to hide from him because Ferdinand had seen it all at this point. Every _glorious_ part of him, from the snarkiest off attitudes to the most vulnerable insecurities of his heart-- everything had been **laid bare** between them.

Mentally. Emotionally. Physically. Spiritually even; at least in certain aspects to Ferdinand.

“I know.” Ferdinand chuckles and lets one hand go, intertwining his fingers with the other as it falls between them. “Let us not waste a moment. I have plans for us this evening right away to make up for lost time while we were apart.” He grins and takes a large step, dragging Hubert along behind him.

“ _Ah_! Lead on then.” Hubert replies, picking up his strides so that the two could walk side by side and enjoy a pleasant stroll through the streets of Enbarr.

Ferdinand led the two of them through the capitol back toward the inner walls of the palace. The conversation was reassuring between the two as they made their way to Ferdinand’s secret destination. Although, it was not a very well kept secret. Taking a sharp left, Ferdinand brought Hubert along with him to the Imperial Gardens. This was a favorite of many, including the two ministers when they would sneak from their duties for an evening tea within the large display of flowers.

“Close your eyes for me.” Ferdinand instructed, pausing as they stood behind a bush that blocked them from the gazebo. He knows that Hubert is anxious about surprises, but the man relents and closes his eyes as asked after a coaxing nudge of his shoulder.

Stepping forward, Ferdinand carefully brings them into the gazebo and leads Hubert to sit down on a chair at their usual spot. Glancing at the table, Ferdinand is relieved that his plan had fallen into place. Having to retrieve Hubert while simultaneously ensuring that this spread was freshly placed upon the table was near impossible. However, by enlisting the help of Caspar to bring the gift to the gardens while Ferdinand walked back with Hubert had enabled his plan to be a success.

“Open your eyes.” Ferdinand spoke, holding his breath as those enchanting green eyes flicker over the two fresh, steaming plates upon the table. Watching the realization spread upon Hubert’s face is enough to make Ferdinand sing with pure glee.

“This is....my favorite meal. A meat pie.” He feels his mouth salivating already at the aroma that wafts under his nostrils. “Did you make this for me?”

“Yes. I...I will be honest that the first few trial batches were rough. I do not tend to cook such hearty meals, but I had such wonderful assistance from the kitchen staff and a personal taste tester.” Ferdinand blushed as he spoke, taking his own seat across from Hubert. He can see how his husband is restraining himself from grabbing his utensils just yet. There is a small flick of his wrist, but it does not move any more than this.

How truly _precious_. Ferdinand adored seeing Hubert so excited for a meal. The man was one of the pickiest eaters he had ever met. While Ferdinand was trying to have him broaden his taste buds with different dishes served at the dining hall, Hubert would often eat them with a bored look upon his face. However, this evening was the opposite. Hubert looked delighted to dig into the meal Ferdinand had poured his heart into.

“Taste tester, hmm? Let me guess….Caspar?” Hubert raises an eyebrow, and Ferdinand laughs and gives a nod.

“Of course. I promised him my practice runs of the recipe if he agreed to help throw the pies in to bake for the last few moments and bring them here while I welcomed you home.” Ferdinand explains, feeling confident in his planning prowess.

“That sounds like a deal he would make.” Hubert chuckles under his breath and grabs his fork and knife. “Shall we eat? I would hate for your meal to grow cold.” He suggests, and is relieved when Ferdinand nods in acceptance.

Taking the first bite, Ferdinand is satisfied with the flavors. It was not his favorite type of meal. He much preferred the vegetables he had cooked upon the side that sat upon the plate. Yet, the meat pie had the rich flavor he had been going for.

When Ferdinand looks to Hubert, he is touched by his reaction. He can see how his eyes widen and _sparkle_ with a newfound joy at the tasty meal. There is an obvious smile upon his face, even while he is stuffing his face with more forkfuls of the meat pie. He had not seen him eating so enthusiastically in a while.

“This is delicious, Ferdinand. Thank you for cooking for us. I can not think of a better welcoming gift than this.” He smiles across at him, his cheeks flushed with a red heat. He extends his hand across the table to rest upon Ferdinand’s own.

“You are welcome, _dear_. I am simply relieved you like the pie this much. Perhaps I should cook for the two of us more often?” He suggested with a slight tease, but there was a sprinkle of truth to that statement. The thought of such domestic bliss sets off an inner longing for a life outside of their work. A life **together**.

“Indeed. I would appreciate that.” Hubert continues to eat his meat pie, barely touching the vegetables upon his plate. While this was a gift, Ferdinand can’t hold back from bringing it up.

“Once we are finished, we should head back. Perhaps share a bath? You could tell me all about the trip, or--” He winks at his husband with a flirtatious flare. “We could kiss until the sun comes up, but only if you finish your entire plate.” He laughs at his own taunt, but he was serious in the deal.

There is a small moment of silence between them before the touch of the fork scooping up the vegetables rings in Ferdinand's ears. Hubert was **obedient** to a fault.

Later on, Ferdinand held his end on the bargain, and he kissed Hubert all evening long until their lips were bruised and numb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos/comment!
> 
> As stated above, I know this isn't my best work, but I wanted to practice with more of a Ferdie POV. I hope it doesn't suck  
> (Also I'm sorry for shaming Dimitri in this lmao--)
> 
> Hit me up to chat on Twitter @MahouMiss


End file.
